


【龙牙蛇】死结（短，fin）

by SHAnduril



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAnduril/pseuds/SHAnduril
Summary: 一个日常想打架的王蛇突袭真司，拖进镜世界才发现是龙牙的故事。





	【龙牙蛇】死结（短，fin）

**Author's Note:**

> 观看要点一：不要跟我谈战力。  
> 要点二：也不要谈镜世界时间！

烦。 

烦躁。 

“烦躁啊……”浅仓在自己阴暗的藏身处里，像被展示着的、只能做刻板行为的动物一样一圈一圈地转着，“想打架了……”

“对了！”他从叠着无数层血迹的墙面上抬起额头，“去打架吧！”

撞上谁就跟谁打。是城户真司那傻子的话就再好不过了——这样想着的暴力犯穿行于暮色，看见一个独自坐在台阶上的小只身影。 

他舔了舔嘴唇：自己果然是被命运眷顾着啊。 

契约兽在镜中嘶嘶地表示赞同，向后弓起脖子，下一瞬猛地弹出将对方拦腰咬住，拖回镜世界里漫天狂甩。噼里啪啦的巨响极大地取悦了浅仓，他随手抄起一根钢管，边敲地边狂笑：“死吧死吧死吧！”

穿着幼稚的天蓝马甲的青年被最后一击抛飞近十米，趴在地上不再动弹。浅仓拖着钢管缓缓走近，要去拨弄那张垂死的脸，伸出去的钢管却顿在了半空。

他明白了有哪不对劲：青年从头到尾一声没吭，没有发出能令他愉悦的惨叫也没有怒斥他这个不讲道理的恶人。

钢管顿在半空——被一只猝然伸出的手抓住了。棕黄色卷发下真真切切是城户的脸，凶狠轻佻的神色却完全像是换了个灵魂。

“你打完了？”“城户真司”说，“那就到我的回合啦。”

浅仓被他握着钢管一推，居然硬生生往后退了一步。他以手撑地起身，扬起的腿顺势就扫了过来，腰背绷出的弧度堪称完美，衬得已经变身的浅仓更加狼狈。

暴力犯更加地暴怒了，开始召唤另两只契约兽。与此同时对方也终于掏出了卡盒——纯黑的、仿佛散发着不祥之气的卡盒。

“变身！”

融合镜兽哀鸣着倒在地上。黑色的龙骑狠狠踩住眼镜王蛇的脖子，不耐烦地对犀牛和海鳐说：“滚。”——于是它们迅速地崩解了。浅仓自己的变身状态也处于崩解边缘，他在黑色无双龙比束缚衣力度更大的缠绕中作最后的抵抗，焦躁得想要撕咬龙身。

还是有哪里不对，非常不对。龙尾在他下半身逡巡，甚至频频去戳弄最隐秘的地方。这已经超出了任何战斗能带来的感觉，足够使他真正地疯掉了。

“喂，”“龙骑”向着这边说，“我们交换一下吧。”

浅仓花了几秒才意识到他交谈的对象不是自己，是那只镜兽。“他受不了你的啦。”那家伙继续说着，又踢了踢脚下挣扎着想咬他的王蛇，“它和你才配嘛。”

不祥的感觉更强烈了。在黑龙稍稍放松的一瞬，浅仓终于拼了命地挣脱，转身就跑——

结果就是被一记熟悉（又陌生）的重击降临轰在背上。

“别跑呀，”攻击者不慌不忙地跟上来，蹲下，笑眯眯的，“真正好玩的才刚要开始呐。”

区别于城户真司那种整张脸都像要提起来的傻笑，他笑的时候只抬单边嘴角，称得上俊美的面孔近乎扭曲，让浅仓的嘴角不自觉抽搐。他们的笑法其实是很相似的，真的是同类也说不定。就连契约兽也同样是华丽而致命的大型爬虫……

“你看~它们两个很亲近呢。”

解除变身后裸露出的脖颈被一把攥住，椎骨发出危险的咔咔声，浅仓只能顺着力道扭头去看。黑龙一只脚爪踩住王蛇的尾巴，脑袋悠悠摆动，以不带表情的诡异面部打量奄奄一息的败者，随后探出另一只爪，将它彻底翻了过来。

对大多数动物来说腹部都是不容暴露的弱点，眼镜王蛇也不例外。它发出狂怒的、让人感觉是此生最后一次的嘶鸣，颈部也膨胀到了最大，但黑龙好像对那神明权杖一般的威势全不感冒，而是专心在它下腹嗅嗅闻闻，用舌头舔，用尾尖磨蹭，最后干脆上了爪子。抓挠声中，蛇腹慢慢张开了一道狭长的裂口——与之相伴的也不再仅是鳞片碰撞的脆响，多出了几分黏腻的、能令人汗毛倒竖的感觉。

压制着浅仓的人动了一下——浅仓发现他不知何时也解除了变身，以及——裆部明显地鼓起一块。“好啦，我们也抓紧时间吧。”他欢快道。（嗓音像抹了糖的刀。）

一切的谜题解开了。

前科众多的暴力犯并非不曾听说过这种事。监狱里投来觊觎眼光的犯人还不算少，不过在他捏碎其中一人的掌骨和睾丸之后就没谁了，他也被关进了单人牢房。那之后除了打架时拳脚相交，他还从没让同性靠近到这种……地步。

本就松垮的夹克被毫不费力地剥掉了，从背后“亲密无间”贴上来的换成了冷硬到不像是人类的躯体，动作相较于“拥抱”也更适合形容为某种能最大程度封锁对手行动的地面技，完全没办法还以肘击。

“真美啊，”那家伙湿漉漉地舔着他肩上的烧伤，稍后又移到另一侧，“不如在这边也来个对称的吧？”

熟悉的疼痛传来时浅仓反而放松了。“当成一场情况特殊的战斗就好”，这么想着，其他的异样感似乎就都不存在了。被尴尬地玩弄胸部也好，抚摸腰腹也好，裤带被扯开、向里面探进一只手也好……

果然还是忍不了的吧！

有气无力的反抗再度激烈起来。

龙牙尽情地欣赏着。扭动时格外精练的肩背、腰胯线条，仿佛是在加倍地邀请他刺入尖牙和利爪。如此经过了几十秒，他才恋恋不舍地展开下一步行动。

将长裤褪到脚踝，打结捆好——期间发生了小小的意外。从失败者的靴筒里，一把短刀滑了出来，被闪电般抄入手中。但龙牙不退反进，硬是用手卡住了刀锋，紧接着向反方向扭转。用上了远超普通人类的力量，腕骨脱臼的响动清晰可闻。

“你又在浪费时间了，浅仓。在这里的我是不可能输的，不如说游刃有余。倒是你……”

浅仓的皮肤表面，逐渐逸散出目前尚无法被人眼察觉的细微粒子。在镜世界解除变身，通常就意味着离死不远，然而这一点对龙牙例外，因为他是本身就存在于此的“城户真司”。

“怎么样？还想活着出去——啊，对你来说重要的可能是活着复仇——的话，就尽快让我满足吧！”

黑龙发出应和似的长鸣。从它的下腹，探出了巨大而狰狞的交配器官，柱体在前端分为两半，像一柄会拿在最淫亵的邪神手里的鱼叉。此时其中一个半阴茎已经刺进了蛇腹的开口，它扬起脖颈长声鸣叫，四爪锁紧蛇身，正试图将另一半也挤进去。或许是出于疼痛，王蛇也绞紧了身体，死死缠绕着它——这是蛇类猎食的常用动作，但在龙牙眼里，明明就是亲密得难舍难分。

只是看着这一幕，他就硬到快爆炸了。润滑剂什么的当然不可能有，有也是多余。他舔舔仍在流血的手指，直接插了进去。

就在同一瞬间，浅仓扭过头，一口咬住了他的侧颈。

——是说不定会伤及动脉的力度。龙牙却不甚在意，专注地翻搅手指。在输向大脑的血液量减少到无法承受之前，总算是找到了关键的一点。

浅仓的身体剧烈地弹跳起来。他现在更庆幸自己泄愤式地咬下了这一口：尾椎传来的感受根本没法用言语形容，即便齿关深深嵌入皮肉，也好像还是会溢出什么怪异至极的声响。

那一点立刻被变本加厉地照顾了。按、揉，又转为似有若无的刮擦，最后竟像挥出的拳头都只能打中棉花一般，让他产生了空前的烦躁——

“喔，”镜中的怪物用故作惊讶的、甜丝丝又凉丝丝的嗓音说，“你的里面，在吸我的手指呢。是已经迫不及待了吗？”

这样地问着，却并没有征询回答的意思。身体被不由分说地打开到更大，围度数倍于手指的硬物插了进来。那一瞬浅仓错以为自己终于上了刑架，被烧红的铁棍贯穿，作为战利品炫耀般高高挑起。身体从内部被融化，流下了黏稠的液体。简直也像是死前的失禁。

“啊啊，太紧了……”

龙牙惬意地叹息着，不慌不忙地向内推进。深处的甬道还过分狭窄，索性就贴着刚发掘的敏感点浅浅抽插。嵌在侧颈的唇齿逐渐失了力道，取代的是漏出的湿液和含混呻吟。他扭头去用舌尖撬开，立刻尝到了甘美的、鲜血的味道。

浅仓无意识地撕开了下颌内侧的旧痂，然后就是入侵者的唇舌。他们和旁边的龙与蛇一样相互噬咬，性器都渗出越来越多的清液。龙牙一直铁钳般掐着他的腰，在换气的间隙猝然发力，让他转过身面对自己。180°的旋转正好碾过要害，手掌下的肌肉一刹那过电似的痉挛，再就彻底软了下来。龙牙啧了一声，不满地转向他的臀瓣。重重拍打了两下，随后揉捏着向两边掰开。

“别光顾着享受了，自己也动一动吧？不让我射出来可是没办法离开的。看，身体在消散了哦哦哦——”

以仿佛要撕下一块肉的狠劲抓住他作为支点，浅仓撑起下身，又恶狠狠地坐了下来，面色是宛如自己才是施刑一方的狰狞，但情欲的气味同样在全身每一个毛孔不断冒出。已经湿润的性器也进到了前所未有的深度，浅仓无师自通地扭动腰胯，似乎是为了避免叫喊而再次咬向他的颈窝。

止住的血又开始流，在胸腹部和浅仓的精液汇到一起。他的性器夹在两边坚实的腹肌之间蹭射了一次，高潮后极度收缩的甬道让龙牙也只多坚持了几百秒。最后一下他报复性地撞在敏感点正中，在一片柔软泥泞的包裹中爽到双眼翻白——

然后是一阵尖锐的疼痛。

之前掉落的匕首，不知何时竟然回到了主人手上。但浅仓显然也筋疲力尽了，刀尖没能刺准，带着大片血肉从肋骨上滑开。暴力犯最后投来一个阴狠的眼神，赶在他还手前匆忙逃跑。

他躺在原地，笑了起来。

“真有趣啊……喂，龙！没有新猎物的话，下次还去找他们玩吧？”

契约兽打了个比吞下十几个光球还过瘾的饱嗝，慵懒地把脑袋伸给他抚摸。等血流的速度放缓他才起身，扶着它慢慢走回镜世界深处。

……这一刀、不、两刀之仇，当然也要报。再下次见面，或许就是在战场了。

【完】

【再一想这结局说不定真能接到剧场版（不）】

【总之本文完】

**Author's Note:**

> 爬行类（蜥蜴亚目）的半阴茎是真实存在的。但用血润滑是绝不建议的。  
> 我对不起无双龙（的暗黑版本）！对不起王蛇！也对不起被我OOC成愉快犯的龙牙君！一切都是为了我自己爽，我万死莫辞！  
> 最后一段写得不好因为我急着出门，不过靠着前面的部分还是爽到了，希望你们都能爽。不爽也不要骂我太狠。  
> 谢各位不杀之恩。


End file.
